To Look Beyond the Obvious
by Desertfyre
Summary: Tag to the movie version of The Lion, Witch and the Wardrobe. What was the convo between Edmund and Aslan just before Edmund rejoins his siblings after being rescued from the White Witch? Is there any way for Edmund to move past his mistakes?


Disclaimer: C.S Lewis owns the Narnia series and with it The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. Disney, Walden and now 20th century fox has more of a hand on ownership then I do.

A.N: My first Narnia fanfic! So TLWAW was on TV the other week so I sat and watched it (although I have the special edition DVD and watched it before) and was paying attention to other things in the movie that I don't normally pay attention to.

So we go to the point where Edmund is rescued and he and Aslan have a talk and for the first time in some years I have watched this movie the question pops up for the first time: What the world was the conversation between them? We see them talking and then it's over and Edmund's walking towards his siblings.

So of course, I got on that and was thinking about the convo between them and this was born…..

Summary: Tag to the movie version TLTWATW. What was the convo between Edmund and Aslan just before Edmund rejoins his siblings? Is there any way for Edmund to move past his mistakes?

* * *

"Where are we?", Edmund asked a little uncertain as Oreius galloped into a place unknown to him.

Just less than an hour ago, he was tied up by the White Witch, uncertain of the future. His future. His sibling's future. Then all of a sudden there was a lot of commotion and many different kinds of beings came into the camp that the White Witch had set up. He had been shocked when a centaur leading a pack of other beings, stopped in front of him. (Which he thought that is what he later found out his name to be Oreius was. He was a little rusty on his mythological beings….which weren't mythological here. It gave him a headache thinking these thoughts on the ride home.)

When Oreius gave the command for one of the beings to cut him from his bonds, he wasted no time extending a hand towards him. Edmund didn't hesitate as he grasp the hand and swung onto the centaur's back. He figured that anything at this point was better than staying with the White Witch. Oreius had proceeded to give his name, saying that he would take him to his siblings but he said nothing else after that. And Edmund didn't question any further either. There was silence for the rest of ride to wherever they were going.

"We are in Aslan's camp. You will see your siblings in a bit. First though, Aslan wishes to talk to you", Oreius answered stopping allowing Edmund to swing off his back.

Edmund all but gulped. He wasn't sure he wanted to meet this legendary Aslan that everyone had been talking about. He didn't know much but after what he did, he is still surprised that he was rescued.

"Exactly, who is this Aslan?", Edmund asked looking around. It was close to sunrise, so very few beings were out and about. Some paused in their stride to give him a once over before continuing on to do whatever it is they were doing or going to do.

There was no answer as the small party looked ahead and all of them bowed. Edmund looked between all of them and finally followed their glaze only to have his eyes grow wide in shock.

It was a lion that was walking towards them. A proud, majestic lion that somehow, managed to carry himself, with grace despite his size. It even seemed he walked lightly, never making a sound. The lion came to a stop in front of the group, in front of Edmund. Edmund found he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away, as he watched on in wonder. But even as his glaze was etched with said wonder, he did gulp lightly and take a step back. It seemed this Aslan was towering over him, his very presence demanding attention. Aslan held his glaze a long while and though it made Edmund uncomfortable he found he couldn't seem to look away.

Finally though the lion, gave him respite looking at the group he spoke, his voice soft yet powerful, "You all have done well. I thank you. Please, rest yourselves. There is much left to be done." Oreius and the others nodded respectfully before all going their separate ways.

Aslan turned his attention back to the young boy. "Welcome Edmund, we are relieve to see the final Son of Adam relatively unharmed."

It took a moment for Edmund to find his voice, "Um…uh...thank you?" He replied/asked uncertainly.

Aslan's glaze seemed to bore holes into Edmund making him take another step back. Aslan merely watched his every move seemingly unblinkingly. Edmund lowered his glaze and prayed that this lion didn't see him as the next dinner. But he supposed it was no less than what he deserved. His mouth twitched as the weight of what he done came down upon him once more. He had quite a bit of time to reflect between getting tied up and being rescued and always it came down to one question:

Why was he so stupid?

"I'm sure you are tired", Aslan's voice broke into Edmund's self berating, "but we have much to discuss and little time to accomplish this. Your siblings are asleep but they should be all awaking shortly as the sun continues to rise."

Edmund managed to look up and asked, "Are they…..alright? They are unharmed?"

"Yes, though they have been through many trials to get here, they are well." Aslan turned around, his back to Edmund. He took a step forward before looking over his shoulder, "Come, walk with me, young one."

Edmund obeyed and fell in step with Aslan. There was silence for a short while. Edmund's face scrunched up as his thoughts further continued to plague him. Looking back he could not believe he was so stupid! All this for some Turkish delights! What seemed so harmless at the time was bad in epic proportions unimaginable. How could he have not foreseen this? He should have realized! He was unaware of the low tortured sound that passed from his lips.

"You see now the horror and terror that is the White Witch do you not?" Aslan asked quietly yet his voice still had an edge of authority to it. It was a question that demanded an answer.

Edmund nodded painfully as he watched the ground passed beneath his feet. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he just followed Aslan absently, not taking in the beauty of his surroundings. "I see that so clearly now."

Aslan glanced at the young boy. "Do you now? Did you truly not see it before or did you ignore the wariness in your heart and purposely jeopardize your siblings?"

Edmund was so shocked at the question he came to a complete halt in his walking. His eyes were wide and he fought panic that pricked his heart, his mouth working like a fish, even as he searched for an answer. His heart rate doubled and he was close to fluttering around in panic.

"I…I….I would never", he managed to finally stammer out, "I wouldn't willing jeopardize my brother and sisters. Peter gets on my nerves sometimes but I wouldn't want him hurt. I wouldn't. I wouldn't!"

Aslan had halted when Edmund done so and now he turned to face the third youngest Pevensie eying him critically even as he asked quietly, "Are you certain of this, young one?"

"YES!" Edmund all but screamed, as tears pricked his eyes, as he added softly. "I wouldn't."

"I know."

Edmund looked shocked again. This roller coaster was becoming a little much for him to follow and handle. He blinked away the moisture that built in his eyes, willing them not to fall as he shook his head once, "...w-w-w-what?" he breathed. His heart rate was slowing down some.

Aslan cocked his head. "I know that you wouldn't, not intentionally. I can see you have a good heart, but you must wise up, Edmund. The White Witch can be beguiling but beneath that beautiful exterior lays a heart of stone cold ice that is if you want to say she even has a heart in the first place."

Edmund nodded, swallowing. "I know that now. I see it so clearly. I wish I could take it back. I'd do anything to be able to redo what I did."

"There is no going back, Edmund. Only forward. One cannot accomplish anything by going back."

"I could not tell the White Witch. I could have…"

"Edmund, listen to me. You do not know what would have happened. Even I cannot foresee what would have happened. There are too many paths that could have happened to pick just one that would have happened. Maybe things would be better, maybe things would be worse, but the fact of the matter is that, we cannot change it even if we want, so it's moot point to dwell on the thought."

Aslan took a step forward and another and Edmund followed after him absently. "You must move on from this. Put the past behind you. Learn from it and move on."

"Would this be before or after Peter kills me?", Edmund groaned stopping again to bury his face in his hands. Peter would have his head, bloody and on a plate, he was sure of it.

Aslan stopped as well and gave a small chuckle. "Your brother would not kill you, Edmund."

"Yes, he would. He and my sisters are going to hate me for this!" Edmund's voice was muffled behind his hands, "They probably are hating me right now. It was probably better if I didn't come back." It hurt Edmund to even voice it no matter how true it probably was.

Aslan frowned. "Edmund look at me."

There was a moment's pause before Edmund dropped his hands and looked at Aslan, tears still glittering in his eyes, so close to actually falling.

"They love you more then you realize. They fought their way here with their only focus on rescuing you. Peter was worried about you."

Edmund couldn't help the snort. "Peter worried about me of all things and people? He lives to boss me around. He wouldn't worry about me."

Aslan was silent for a moment before speaking, "Did you ever think that maybe he wants to make sure that you are well cared for? Maybe he doesn't do it for the sake of bossing you around but as the oldest he feels the need to make sure you all stay out of trouble, that you are safe from harm?"

Edmund bit his lip softly as he mulled this over. "No…no I never thought of it like that."

"Of course not, it seems, young one that you rarely think beyond what is presented in front of you at the moment." Although there was chastisement in Aslan's voice, it was still soft and calm.

Edmund's shoulders slump. He was seeing this for the truth now. Aslan studied him a moment before looking around. "Come with me", he ordered before sprinting towards some rocks, bouncing up to the top. Edmund had to blink as he watch him bound up to the top and look down at him patiently waiting for him. It took about a moment for Edmund to snap out of it and make it up to where Aslan was waiting.

"Now, young one, you must start thinking beyond the obvious, if you wish to make something out of yourself. Brash actions only leads to pain and suffering for all parties involved and even innocent bystanders." Aslan spoke his eyes boring into Edmund.

Said young man swallowed as Aslan continued, "If you had taken but a few seconds to think you may have been able to discern the wickedness of the White Witch. If nothing else something would have made you wary enough to give into caution. But even if it did not, leaving your siblings and disappearing only to worry them was not wise. You should have stay with them, all of you together. Edmund anything could have happened to you by yourself. I do not know if you realize the extent of what could have happened."

"I could have been killed", Edmund said just above a whisper as a shudder ripped through him.

Aslan glaze at Edmund before slowly nodding. "It appears that you do then. What you did was not only foolish but selfish as well. It seems you had your own agenda and you didn't stop to question if your agenda was right or wrong or if it was even wise."

"I know…I know", Edmund moaned, "Everyone always said I was selfish, not thinking of anyone but myself. I know. I messed up so badly this time." Edmund kicked an imaginary rock and stuffed his hands in his pocket as he lowered his glaze shutting his eyes.

Aslan studied the downhearted boy a few second before looking at the horizon where the sun was beginning to rise. "Edmund, look at the horizon. Tell me, what do you see?"

Edmund lifted his glaze to Aslan who was looking at the horizon. He blinked and looked at it too, studying it for a few moments before answering almost uncertainly, "The sun is rising….the sunrise?"

Aslan looked at him out the corner of his eye. "Yes, you are correct, but that is what you obviously see. Look harder and tell me again, what do you see?"

Edmund looked back at the sunrise studying it even harder and longer than the previous time. He squinted and cocked his head as if trying to see what Aslan obviously wanted him to see. Finally he sighed and shrugged helplessly, "I don't get it. I don't know." He was frustrated with his inability to understand what Aslan was getting at it. He thought bitterly that Peter, Susan and even Lucy would know. Why could he not get it?

"Calm yourself, Edmund. I shall tell you", Aslan murmured and he found he had Edmund's full attention. "A new day is dawning, a new chance. All that has past has ended when this sun rises. There is no rewinding of the clock, there is no undoing this sun rise. There is much to do, much to see, new lessons are brought with this horizon. This day is promise to have the potential to be better than the day before, if you learn from the old sunrises, learn from the past, and utilize it in his new dawning day. Are you understanding me, Edmund?" Aslan asked gently.

Edmund's brow furrowed together as he thought about what Aslan just said. Slowly he nodded. "I think so."

"You have made mistakes, Edmund but do not dwell so harshly on them, for you will miss this sunrise and the promise it brings. Instead learn from them and apply it to this day to make it better. The past is over. You now know what you did was wrong but I hope you endeavor to do better."

Edmund nodded. "I will. I promise."

His head snapped up when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He looked down to see his younger sister who had moved to run up to him, but Peter had held her back. He just then noticed the tents around the place and Susan coming out from one of them. His three siblings stared up at him.

He felt a touch on his shoulder and saw the paw that came to rest lightly on his shoulder, making him look back at its owner. "Remember this always, Edmund: Look deeper for the things that aren't always what they seem."

Edmund searched Aslan's eyes a moment before lowering his head and nodding. "I will. I won't forget, even if we ever return to our world."

Aslan nodded and lowered his paw, "That may be the reason it had to happen like this. So that you would learn this lesson that may have never been able to be taught to you otherwise."

Edmund nodded.

"Go. Your siblings anxiously await you."

Edmund nodded again and slowly made his way down the slop and towards his siblings. He felt out of place, shy when he came to them, his glaze downwards. He wanted more than anything to be with them again yet he feared it at the same time. He feared the rejection.

"What's done is done. There is no reason to bring up the past with your brother." Aslan offered the advice to the group, wisely before walking away.

Edmund glanced up finding his eyes could not quite stay on them. Shamed filled him, yet he managed to get out a word at least, "Hello." His eyes skittered away again.

"Oh Edmund", came Lucy's voice and Edmund tensed.

It was a moment before he found himself in an embrace. He was shocked at Lucy's hug but hugged her back. He managed to look at Lucy enough to see she had a smile on her face. Susan joined in and hugged him as he asked, "How are you feeling?"

Edmund shrugged slightly as they pulled away, "I'm kinda tired."

To Edmund's surprise it was Peter that answered, "Then, get some rest." He gestured to the tent behind them.

Edmund only managed to glance at him once and brief before nodding jerkily as he proceeded to walk towards it. It was no less than he deserved. He was still shocked that Lucy and Susan seemed to accept him back so easily, but did they really?

He was halfway to the tent when Peter called out, "Oh, and Edmund….."

It made Edmund tense and turned back around looking at his older brother who seemed to struggle with his words. Finally he gave a lopsided grin and said, "Try not to wander off again, k?"

Edmund stared at him a moment before slowly nodding and gave a short grin back. Tears pricked behind his eyes as he turned away and rushed into the tent. It was only then that he found them falling. Maybe he could salvage whatever was left. It seemed that his brother and sisters threw him a bone. He would latch onto to that. It was a new day, a new chance like Aslan said; he had to make it worthwhile. If they were willing to give him barest wiggle worm, he'd work with it.

Sniffing quietly had made his way over to a hammock and sunk down gingerly. The tears only seemed to come faster and he buried his face in his hands. But he didn't know what to work with anymore. He seemed so lost, it seemed so hopeless. If it was him, he'd toss him to the wayside. He let out a strangled gasp. It was no less than he deserved.

Edmund didn't know how long he sat there before he felt warmth began to steal into his being. It was a moment before it registered and he lifted his glaze to find Lucy on one side, Peter on the other and Susan behind him, all of them hugging on him.

"We are really glad you are back, Edmund, really", Peter murmured, leaning his head against his brother briefly.

"Yeah, we were all worried. Just get better, okay!" Lucy smiled.

"He wasn't sick, Lu", Peter chuckled.

"That aside, welcome back, Ed." Susan stated.

Edmund looked between them astonished before slowly beginning smile uncertainly. "You guys don't hate me?" he asked smally. They felt his tense up.

"No, never." Peter was quick to answer, his eyes wide and solemn. How could his little brother think he had ever hated him? Sure, Edmund frustrated him sometimes but he never hated his brother.

Uncertainty still lingered in Edmund's eyes, "Not even after everything I've done." He asked almost trying to lean away from them.

Peter didn't let him go even as he smiled sincerely, "Not even."

"Yeah, we could never hate you", Lucy chimed in tugging on Edmund with a pout of indignation.

"You can be annoying but that doesn't mean we hate you", Susan added with a light smile.

Edmund just stared astonished at Peter, Susan and Lucy in turn before looking unseeingly in front of him. His face slowly began to crumple again. "I'm so sorry!" he couldn't help but cry out after a bit and he found his siblings embraces grow tighter. He lowered his face back into his hands and cried softly. Peter, Susan and Lucy had never seen Edmund this emotional.

"We know you didn't mean it." Susan murmured.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for being on your case all the time", Peter stated, "If I hadn't, been so hard on you maybe….."

"No….no", Edmund lifted his head, "Don't apologize. You were just trying to look out from me and I didn't have the sense enough to appreciate it but I do now, really. Though maybe…in a few days…..you'll be getting on my nerves again….as always." He tried to joke uncertainly.

Peter smiled taking the bait, hugging his brother closer easing his brother's doubts. "But of course, and you will be on my nerves as well."

Lucy and Susan exchanged a smile.

Edmund smiled lightly before he dropped his glaze and his smile. "I'll do better. I promise. I don't think I could make up for the magnitude of what I've done but…..I can do better. I'll do better."

"We know that Edmund", Susan smiled lightly.

Edmund looked up and gave the first true smile of this day. His being seemed so much lighter now. "Thanks, guys", he said reaching to try and hug them all at the same time. He usually hated hugs with a passion but this day he'll accept all he could get.

It was a new day…..a new chance as Aslan said.

And it was time to put what he had learned to the test, it was time to apply it. They had to defeat the White Witch…after everything he had seen during his time with her, he knew he would do anything to defeat her and protect his siblings.

Anything.

**Fin. **

**

* * *

**

A.N: Thanks for reading! I hope it was enjoyable! As this is my first Narnia fanfic I tried my best to keep them in character for the most part. For some reason the ending makes me start thinking of a fanfic when Edmund gets stabbed by the White Witch.


End file.
